SMB Movies
SuperMarioBen (stylized as BenTheGangster and shortly known as SMB) is a YouTube Channel first created in Late 2016 but was recreated on January 31, 2017. At first it was a Minecraft and Roblox Gaming channel. But now Gaming is for weekends and each day their are plush videos and each week there is a vlog. It uses a variety of plushies and puppets from different companies (i.g. Nintendo, Dreamworks animation, Walt Disney Productions, etc.) Premise Before SMB Shorts and Movies started, their were SML Parodies. These were parodies of | SuperMarioLogan where Mario goes through many adventures (i.e SML Parody: The Delivery) but on June 20th SMB Shorts started. Although SMB Movies are still upcoming and will start next year. Nowadays Mario goes through adventures with his roommates like Blackie Bear, Mama Luigi, and Woody. Other times he needs to take care of Jeffy, an idiotic 12/13 year old boy who likes stupid things, like saying "Why do that", putting pencils up his nose, and spanking his wrongly put diaper. Mario and friends Just a day after Toad's Mistake was uploaded, Mario and Luigi's Funny Adventures started. It follows Mario and Mama Luigi trying to save Princess Peach after Bowser kidnapped her once again after 30 years. While he is not defeating Bowser, Mario can be found in a normal house with his roommates going on crazy adventures. The Bowser Family Even though his voice can be heard and he can't be seen, he is the boss of Chef PeePee, a chef with an awful life under a slave contract that he can't quit. He is also tortured by Bowser Jr, Bowser's son who blames Chef PeePee, breaks things that Chef PeePee Needs to clean, and more. Chef PeePee is also tortured by Toad, who keeps on ruining his food and annoying him. Characters Main Characters *Mario - The Nintendo mascot/plumber dressed in red who has do deal with his adopted son Jeffy. *Mama Luigi - A clone of Mario's brother who is idiotic and runs around screaming "REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" *Jeffy - the adopted son of Mario who likes to say "What doing", spank his diaper, and put pencils in his nose. *Blackie Bear - a blue bear who lives to drink Grape Kool-Aid and eat KFC. He also likes playing video games all day. *Toad - an annoying mushroom who tries to help but he fails and makes people hate him more. * Tigger - a tiger who likes to jump and act insane. He also likes calling people "Dude" like Blackie calls them "folk" *Brooklyn T. Guy - a police officer/firefighter/Electrician/Doctor who has a lot of jobs. *Bowser - The boss of Chef PeePee and the arch nemesis of Mario. *Bowser Jr. - a bratty kid who breaks things and blames it on Chef PeePee. *Chef PeePee - A chef under a slave contract who cleans more then cook. *Woody - an African who hunts for shrimp that he calls Shrimpo. Usually these characters are split into 2 groups. One is Mario's Family. The other is Bowser's family. Rarely they are in one video together. They're are a few crossovers though. Like Chef PeePee's Cooking Problem and the upcoming SuperMarioBen: The Movie. * Group A: This group includes Mario, Jeffy, Mama Luigi, Blackie, Toad, and Tigger. * Group B: This group includes Bowser, Chef PeePee, and Bowser Jr. Recurring Characters *Goodman - A police officer and a news anchor who says Mkay. *UPS Guy - A UPS Mailman. Main Locations *The Current House (New York) **Outside of the current house Seasons Series Overview Early Pilot (2017) *BenTheGangster Channel Trailer: Channel Trailer for BTG Pre-Season 0 (2017) (Pre-Golden Age: Phase 1) In the first few videos, BTG made gaming videos, but later he made plush videos. This was known as Pre-Season 1, or Season 0. #SHOUT OUT TIME! Episode 1 #WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUTUBE?!!? #The hunt for Lick! #My new intro! #My Christmas Intro #Chilling on my realm #LEGO Ninjago Movie Trailer REACTION! #THE TRUTH ABOUT WIFE #Redbrine New Minecraft Creepypasta? #Do NOT add JOHN DOE as a friend in ROBLOX! #SHOUT OUT TIME! Episode 2 #Doing an MLG Trickshot on Laikabears realm #I fixed my intro! #Minecraft Realms LIVE #If BenTheGangster was banned from ROBLOX #BenTheGangster Live Subscriber Count #OMG! John Doe and greg are BACK on ROBLOX! #Tommorow is March 24th, we're screwed... #PLAYING ROBLOX ON MARCH 24TH! *DO NOT TRY AT HOME* #I am no longer a hater of haters... I am a hater of myself. #I AM NOT A REAL HATER :P #How to go from POOR to RICH on ROBLOX with 0 ROBUX! #Jeffy reacts to SML Movie: Jeffy's Fun Day #My first survival world! Minecraft #Introducing Minecraft Danger Inbound: Apocalypse Edition #BTG Main Character Judging #SML Parody: Everyone is sick #Jeffy quits FNAF #SML Parody: Super Bowl LI #KABLE10 REPLIED TO MY COMMENT! #SML Parody: The Delivery #DO NOT PLAY ROBLOX ON JUNE 28TH! *NEW C0MMUNITY HACKER* #Fidget Spinners #Official BenTheGangster Wiki! #SML Parody: Father's Day 2017 #SML Parody: Jeffy's PhoneBook Problem #I FORGOT TO SHAVE MY MUSTACHE AND LOST!? Egg wars #SMB Short: Toad's Mistake! #Mario and Luigi's Funny Adventures. Episode 1 #SMB Short: Blackie's Call of Duty WW2 # Mario and Luigi's Funny Adventures. Episode 2 #SMB Short: The Bet! #SMB Short: Mario's Nightmare! #BTG UPDATE ON "THE MOVIE!" *HUGE DELAY* #Vacation #SMB Short: Toad's Injury! #Update on SMB Characters Upcoming Videos https://benthegangster.wikia.com/wiki/Category:List_of_upcoming_BTG_videos 2017 #School Series #Future Jeffy videos #Future Mario and Luigi's Funny Adventures #Jeffy's 13th Birthday (August 21) #Christmas Special (December 25) #Halloween Special (October 31) #Thanksgiving Special (November 23) #New Years Eve Special (December 2017/January 2018) Lost Episodes Some episodes have been deleted. Some weren't ever uploaded, but they are part of the channel, therefore are Lost Episodes. #AVENGERS Infinity War 2018 Sneak Peek #The Search for Jeffy's Pencil #Alien Busters | The Blasters Unreleased Episodes These are some episodes that were never uploaded. #Toad's Mistake! (original) #Jeffy's Mistake! #Blackie vs The Broken XBOX #Jeffy's New Shirt #Jeffy The Movie #Mr. Cottonball Reception BTG Videos have received positive feedback since January. When the plush videos started, they received feedback too. BTG even confirmed the feedback on his videos is what gave him the idea for SuperMarioBen: The Movie. Mixed Reactions To Newer Videos Some people dislike the lack of gaming videos, and say that Jeffy has taken over the spotlight of classic characters (Like Woody, Mario, Mama Luigi, Blackie Bear, and Tigger). But other fans say that only the fake fans dislike the videos. This may be what started the schedule for gaming videos on weekends and plush videos on weekdays. Other plush videos These are plush videos on other channels. Cute Mario Bros. | Cute Mario Bros. is another channel that makes mario plush videos. DMB/DatMonkeyBoi | DMB/DatMonkeyBoi makes other Mario plush videos. SuperMarioLogan | SuperMarioLogan makes Mario plush videos similar to BTG.